


In a Blink of an Eye

by romanee



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fuckbuddies, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Miscommunication, Myan Week 2018, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: It started as a deal. A type of, you scratch my back and I’ll scratch your back set up.In this case, Michael got a good fuck, that left him feeling like jelly, and Ryan got to fuck him to his heart's content on the favor of tutoring Michael for rest of the semester.Michael wouldn’t fail and Ryan got laid. Simple as that.Except when it wasn’t so simple anymore. As fun as it was to fuck your roommate, complications happen.





	In a Blink of an Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Chances are this will be the only thing for myan wk I get done, but I've got a few ideas for the other prompts but idk if I'll be able get to them;;v;; 
> 
> Slight mention of a side ship, but it's so brief I don't see a reason to tag it and as much as I want to tag this as mutual pining I won't because well, this is only one pov :)/   
> And I have no intention of continuing this, this isn't on my priority list of things to work on. 
> 
> Enjoy~ <3

Michael was seconds away from throwing his books in a dumpster and setting the dormitories on fire, call it a year. He wanted out; be done with this shit and just get some shitty job that would get him some money to last him who knows how long.  

Anything would be better than dealing with shitty classes, with shittier teachers and god-awful classmates. And a fucking moron for a roommate.

But instead, Michael held his backpack tighter to his chest. Sliding down the brick wall keeping him upright he pulled his knees tighter in on himself as he fought off angry tears. Squishing his backpack between his chest and thighs, he rubbed his face into the rough material and sucked in as much air as his lungs could hold, trying to even his breathing so he didn’t start hyperventilating over something as stupid as this.

The one thing Michael could be grateful for was that it was late and most people were either already passed out, getting ready to go out drinking, or...

His thoughts trailed off, teeth grinding together as his anger bubbled over the pity he felt for himself, but it didn’t last long. His emotions were too all over the place. With his head still resting on his knees he fished out his phone from his pocket, squinting at the screen, Michael held it close to his face while he scrolled through his messages till he found Jeremy’s name.

**M:**  have room at your place? I need somewhere to crash

Not wanting to cling to his phone like he already was with his backpack, Michael shoved it back into his pocket. Taking a deep breath, he tilted his head back and stared at the sky. Tired of feeling sorry for himself he kicked his legs out till they had blood flowing through them and picked himself off the ground. But of course, the first step he took he heard a crack and felt something crunching under his foot. He clenched and unclenched his fists, keeping himself from lashing out on the wall. Broken hands were of no use to him when he'd rather punch in a stupid face.

Crouching, Michael dragged his hand on the ground, gathering what he could of his now broken glasses and stuffed them into his hoodie pocket. Eye twitching. 

_Fan-fucking-_ _tastic_ _._

He turned around and glared up at the building. His spare pair were in his room. The last place he wanted to be at, but the devil on his shoulder egged him on. Hyping him up for a fight that wouldn’t be happening. 

_Give him a piece of your mind, he has no right to use you as a toy. All that frustration and anger? Take it out on him._ It hissed. 

As much as Michael wanted to go up there tear the door off its hinges, punch Ryan in the face if he got too close, grab his things and for the fuck of it, punch the dickhead Ryan brought into their shared space. He knew he wasn’t going to do any of that. Maybe kick in the door, but everything else was a pipedream. Yelling he could do any time of the day, but he wasn’t in a proper fighting state of mind.

All he was going to do was grab his shit and leave. 

He paced around the front of the building gnawed on the corner of his lip.

Ryan, at the very least, could’ve sent Michael a text to not bother coming back to the room. Save Michael the heartache but Ryan was probably already busy fucking someone else. Couldn’t be bothered to contact Michael, his roommate, friend, fuck buddy if you will.

He forced himself to climb the steps into the building when he felt his phone vibrating.

“Could’ve just texted me back.” 

“Hush, you never do impromptu shit like this, especially after a big test. And when you do, you at least warn me so I’m not fumbling around with my dick in my hand apologizing to Ray and hurrying to get you.” He went quiet, but Michael heard him growling something – Ray was definitely being snarky. “ _Anyway_. What’s going on? You and Ryan fight or something? Finally, gonna stop fucking him as payment cause let me tell you. I’ll be the first to say, this shit is no healthy. You could easily ask someone more qualified to tutor you.” 

Michael knew Jeremy cared, but Michael was fucking  _tired_. 

“Fuck off. Can I stay with you or not?!”

Jeremy was asking saying something else now. Michael heard the concern in his voice. A mix of his own sudden anger mixing in, but Michael’s breathing was ragged again; probablywhy Jeremy sounded upset. The tears gathering made his already fucked up eyesight worse. It was hard to focus on what Jeremy was saying. 

“Just. Just pick me up alright? I'm gonna grab some shit from my room and I’ll meet you in the parking lot.”

They were both quiet for what felt like an eternity before Jeremy said okay in the softest tone Michael has ever heard from him when talking to him and Michael hated it. Hated this whole situation. Hated Ryan. Hated  _himself_ for even suggesting that he’ll pay Ryan with sex for some better one-on-one with someone who’d teach him like he wasn’t an idiot.  

Rubbing his eyes, he hung up on Jeremy and continued to his room, slower this time and when he spotted the sock on the doorknob it was like it set him on fire. His tears dried and his irritation flared up.

_You have no right_ _be_ _as_ _mad a_ _s you are a_ _t him. It’s not like you told him you like him, let alone think you’re in love with him. He just thinks you want a good fuck while getting tutored on the side, he can fuck anyone he wants. This wasn’t an exclusive agreement. You aren't dating._  

The less anger fueled, more logical side of his brain was right; Michael knew that already. But things like anger were easier, for him, to deal with. 

But.

The fact of the matter. Michael  _didn’t_ say anything. He just stayed in the little bubble that was his and Ryan’s room until he caught feelings. Something like this was expected, but that was before Michael realized how much it fucking hurt.  

Shifting from foot-to-foot, Michael eyed the door then finally rested his forehead on the door, glaring daggers at the sock; ignoring the soft breathless sighs and moans on the other side. He stayed there for a good ten minutes, till he feet felt numb, then tore the sock off the handle and all but kick the fucker open, kicking it closed harder. He heard them, of fucking course he did, but he blocked them out, throwing the sock and watching as it hit Ryan square in the face. His eyes were wide, face flushed, flustered. The person under Ryan curled to the side facing away from Michael and he let out an ugly snort.

“Having fun,  _Haywood_?” Even with all the venom, his words it didn’t feel disdainful enough. “Enjoy it, asshole.”

He dumped everything in his back onto his bed then started packing it full of clothes and anything else of major importance, which wasn’t much thankfully. On Ryan’s side of the room, he heard Ryan fumbling around with clothes and quiet apologies as he ushered whoever he’d been fucking out the door. 

Ryan closed it a million times quieter, but Michael couldn’t care less about who might hear. Happy with everything he gathered he checked his phone to see if Jeremy was here or not yet. 

**J** **:** chillin in the parking lot, take your time

**J:** throw in a good punch if you can or if you can't and want me to, I will 

For the first time all night, Michael smiled.

Behind him, Michael felt Ryan staring into his back and he readied himself, closing his eyes, waiting.

“Michael! What the fuck?!” Ryan grabbed his arm and Michael wouldn’t be having any of that, ripping his arm out from Ryan’s grip he spun around. 

“Don’t. You fucking touch me.” 

Ryan held his hands up quickly, surrendering but still clearly upset. He bit his lip, keeping his mouth shut. 

Michael glared at him, looking him up and down. Took in Ryan’s body language: upset and ready to defend himself. Took in the messy look Michael was all too familiar with. But the moment Michael locked eyes with Ryan he saw panic and confusion; Ryan was trying to hide it. Michael’s heart ached. He hated,  _hated_ that he could see through Ryan’s frustration and forced facade.  

“What’s your problem,  _Jones_?” 

_Oh no_ _._ _D_ _on’t you_ _even_ _fucking try it._

Michael pulled his backpack back on, getting up in Ryan’s face, hands ready to shove him off if he touched him again. 

“My problem?! You want to know my problem, _James_  Ryan Haywood??” He took a step forward, Ryan took one back. “You’re such a fucking piece of shit. If you haven’t noticed” Michael threw his hands out, motioning around the room. “this is my space too!! You don’t own the fucking place!” 

“I don’t have to ask you for permission to-” 

Michael cut him off, hands squeezing the air in front of Ryan to mimic choking.

“You don’t! You’re a big boy who can make his big boy decisions all his wants! What I don’t fucking appreciate is coming back after a stressful fucking day of listening to my teacher go on and on about how I failed the exam again only to find out I’ve been shunned from my bed just so you could get your dick wet! The least you could’ve done was tell me not to bother coming back and I would’ve been none the wiser to you and your apparent second fuck buddy!”

Ryan opened his mouth, but Michael wasn’t done. Not in the slightest, but he stopped himself from saying everything he wanted to say. 

“I at least hope you were decent enough to use a condom because,” Michael choked back a laugh, “Lord knows I’ve let you fuck me raw enough times I’ve lost count!”

This time he did shove Ryan, beelining toward the door. Squinting, he belatedly remembered he didn’t put his spare glasses on. 

_Ugh, probably_ _mixed up with everything while_ _I tossed_ _everything into my bag_ _._

The room wasn’t too big so when Michael got tripped up at the door, it took Ryan no time at all to be hovering around him again. His hands going for his hips this time and Michael felt his knees buckle at the soft touch but he didn’t let himself fall; using the door to keep himself up. 

“Michael... He's not-”   

“No. Don’t ‘Michael’ me. Just. Fucking don’t.” He held on tight to the doorknob, hands shaking. “It doesn’t matter, after today I’m gonna drop out cause I’ve just been wasting my time and yours. I’ll be out of your hair and you can go back to being a nerd by yourself, fucking whoever you want, cause apparently, I'm not enough.” He yanked the door open while worming away from Ryan. 

_Why would you say that dumbass? You aren’t dating_ _; why_ _can't_ _you get it through your thick fucking skull._ _Y_ _ou sound like some control freak. He isn't cheating on you. You never said he couldn't sleep with anyone else during your arrangement. You’re the one with the problem. Who's to say this isn’t even the first time he has, you just happened to stumble upon it._

Running down the stairs two at a time, Michael reached for the main door when Ryan shouted his name; chasing after him. Seconds before Ryan could reach him, Michael slipped past the door and ran faster than he has in a long time.

Off in the distance not too far behind, he could still hear Ryan yelling for him to stop. Rounding a few corners and almost running into poles, he spotted Jeremy’s car. He was leaning against it, face lit up from his phone’s screen. 

Not realizing he’d slowed down, he went to call out to Jeremy, but then Ryan grabbed his arm, huffing and panting from having chased after him this far. Michael wasn’t in any better shape; his voice cracked and a wheezing sound of let me go left him. Instead of doing that, Ryan held on tighter.

“Listen,” Ryan spun him around, hands on his shoulders, “Michael please, for the love of god, just listen.”

“No! Let-” 

“I never meant to hurt you okay!” He yelled and Michael stopped twisting and turning, a way’s away he heard Jeremy shout his name. “That wasn’t - I. It meant nothing.” Ryan hung his head. “I’m sorry...” 

They stood there in silence. Michael well aware Ryan had more to say, but he wasn’t going to say it apparently.     

Michael reached for Ryan’s hands, tearing them off him. Pushing him back for good measures.

Ryan stumbled back a bit, looking back at him, mouth open.

“Let’s go back, please, let's talk. Not here...”

Michael scoffed when he saw Ryan’s eyes darting toward where Jeremy was waiting, surprisingly quiet and staying out of things. 

“You’re sorry?” Ryan bit his lip, rubbing at the back of his neck and Michael threw caution to the wind.  _Fuck_ _it_. 

Walking Ryan into the wall, Michael grabbed his shirt, pulling him forward then slamming him back into the wall. “Do you have any idea how painful it is to fail an exam you’ve actually studied for? Day in and day out you helped me and I put in the effort needed to pass, yet, it still wasn’t enough? Do you,” he swallowed, feeling his eyes getting wet again, “do you know how much it fucking  _sucks_  to maybe be hoping for some comfort and reassurance that it’s not the end of the fucking word from someone you consider more than a casual fuck buddy? Only to hear him apparently having the time of his life fucking some fucking nobody in your shared room! Where I might add, you’ve  _fucked_ me countless times. Do you know how worthless that makes me feel??!” 

Everything was boiling over and Micahel couldn’t keep his thoughts in line. He was taking his shortcomings out on Ryan, it wasn’t fair but Michael didn’t know what else to do at this point. 

_Pathetic. You have no right. You fell hard and now this is what you get for not saying anything sooner._ _You have no one but yourself to blame._

“I love you, asshole!” 

He pulled his fist back and punched Ryan in the chest. Not even getting any enjoyment from the pained noise he made. Michael buried his face in Ryan’s neck, gripping his shirt tighter; his tears rushing down his cheeks and soaking into Ryan’s shirt. 

“Michael I -” 

“Shut up.” Michael detached himself from Ryan then started walking backward. “I just want to sleep, but I'm not staying here. So just,” he made a shooing motion with his hands, “go back to  _your_ room and I'll go with Jer.”    

This time Ryan didn’t yell or run after him and Michael was grateful. Once he reached Jeremy’s side he noticed he was standing in just his tank top, fists raised some looking ready for a fight. His shirt hanging out the window of his car from being thrown half-assed.

Choking on a mix of a laugh and sob he patted Jeremy on the shoulder. 

“Thanks, but let’s go. I’m sick of this place.”

“...Sure thing, buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> ♡Comments are appreciated!♡


End file.
